


Ichiya Becomes A Fairy

by HurricaneGlitter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Hurt No Comfort, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneGlitter/pseuds/HurricaneGlitter
Summary: Ichiya gets kicked out of Blue Pegasus by Master Bob and joins Fairy Tail.  Thanks for the request, Tallow_CrimsonS!!!
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Ichiya Becomes A Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallow_CrimsonS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallow_CrimsonS/gifts).



> DON'T JUDGE ME I WROTE THIS YEARS AGO- CROSS POSTED ON FANFICTION.NET

It all began one horrible, tragic day. In the Blue Pegasus guild, something was happening…

It was a normal day. Well, it was at first. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, the sun was shining on this beautiful Friday, May 13th. Master Bob strutted up to Ichiya, a scowl on his fabulous face adorned with makeup. Master Bob had been like that recently. He always looked depressed or hateful whenever Ichiya was around. Our hero was about to find out why.

“Ichiya! I can’t believe you! You destroyed Christina AGAIN! This is the final straw! We are in heaps of debt, all thanks to you and your schemes. Honestly, whenever you go on a mission, you end up losing more money than you gain! That is why… we have come to a decision. I’m sorry, but you have been expelled from Blue Pegasus.” With one swift motion of Master Bob’s hand, poor Ichiya’s guild mark evaporated. 

“Pack your things. You leave tomorrow.” Master Bob sighed, as he pranced away, relieved. 

Hello everyone. I am the narrator of this story. I provide commentary as the story goes on. There is one thing I have to say; HOW COULD MASTER BOB BETRAY OUR GLORIOUS HERO ICHIYA IN HIS TIME OF WOE?!?! Anyways, back on topic. Ichiya was distraught after this.

Ichiya was sobbing on the guild hall’s floor. Hibiki, Eve, and Ren tried to console him, but, alas, it had no use. 

Master Bob grabbed Ichiya and tossed him out of the guild, and burnt all of his personal belongings, including his money, suitcases, and parfums.

WHAT EVER WILL OUR GLORIOUS HERO ICHIYA DO?! Find out next time!

**Author's Note:**

> im crying,,,,


End file.
